Marine vessels may include an outboard motor that may be pivotally connected to the marine vessel. The entire outboard motor may be movable relative to the marine vessel to steer the marine vessel by a steering system may be a mechanical non-power assist steering system or a hydraulic power assist steering system. Under low speeds such as a docking maneuver, the operator of the marine vessel may need to rapidly rotate the wheel through large degrees of rotation without assist that may be fatiguing to the operator of the vehicle.